


Do you remember when

by Dope_Douche



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Badly Written, F/F, Fluff and Angst, chuuves are only mentioned, imsorryifyoucried, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: Do you remember when I asked you if you were gonna go to my wedding?





	Do you remember when

I stared at her, on her knees, clutching my sleeves. Her sniffles are the only thing that I hear, I'm pretty much a terrible best friend - I'm just staring at her with an almost unbothered frown on my face. I'm mad, because she's crying and I don't even know what to do. Come on, move! I want to hug her and tell her that everything is all right. But I can't seem to move, Jung Jinsoul! MOVE DAMNIT.

Just then, she pulled me down and hugged me - I didn't even know that my knees were hurting because I was kneeling down too. She burries her face on my shoulder, soaking my uniform with her warm tears. But who cares if my clothe is wet? Because I don't 

___

"Jungie.." Jinsoul mutters once her friend has calmed down, they sat inside an unused room. That was the room they always hang out in. Jungeun looks up at her and shows her a bitter smile. "Can you tell me what happened?" 

There was a very long pause before she lets out a shaky sigh, "I ... I finally let him go.. " 

Jinsoul ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back on the wall behind her. "Doesn't look like you have.." Jungeun slightly glared at her. "Come on... You know I'm right. The last time you said that to me, you were back in his arms the next week! Without me knowing!" 

Jungeun sniffles. Honestly, Jinsoul can't do much to help her friend. If Jungeun keeps on giving in to his tricks then all of this will repeat over and over. Jinsoul sees that Jungeun starts to cry again, but this time Jinsoul acts fast. Jinsoul reaches her hand up and wipes Jungeun's tears away. 

"Hey, look at me." Jungeun does as she's told and slowly looks up at Jinsoul, "I miss the happy Jungeun that always playfully fights with Jiwoo... I miss the dork that pretends to not like my jokes whenever we eat lunch... I miss her, we miss her.. Where did she go, baby?" 

"She's in the trash" Jinsoul lightly flicks Jungeun's forehead before planting a soft and warm kiss on it. "Well then please recycle her." 

Jungeun smiles a little at Jinsoul and hugs her again. "I'm going to talk to this asshole, I don't care if he's my best friend - he doesn't fucking deserve to hurt such a lovely girl like you... and no lovely girl would want to be treated like that"

"Hey, please d-don't... I don't wnt you to get in this mess that we made. You were not a part of this, please..I don't want you to get into trouble..... like Sooyoung did"

"You know? I'm starting to think that Sooyoung did the right thing, she chose the right choice" Jungeun scoffs and grips onto Jinsoul's wrist really hard and never letting her go. "Sooyoung almost got expelled! What are you talking about?? If her dad wasn't a famous CEO, she would've been kicked out of this school weeks ago!" Jinsoul winces at the thought of her getting expelled, but Jungeun's boyfriend - EX boyfriend is being a son of a bitch.

"Mind you, Sooyoung just wanted to help you! WE wanted to! So she was the first one to act and dealt with that jerk!" 

"I don't like having this argument with you right now, soul - please don't raise your voice.." 

"Ugh! Jungeu-" Jinsoul pauses when she looks at Jungeun's pitiful face. She sighs, defeated. Once Jungeun heard her sigh, she loosens her death grip on Jinsoul's wrist and gently holds onto it instead. "I'm sorry..."

"That's the 79th time that you said sorry to me everytime we had this argument, and this is also the 79th time that I'll say this to you. You don't have to apologize. I know that you care and just wanted to help me" Jinsoul holds Jungeun's hands and cup them as if trying to warm them up. "Then.. please, let me help you" Jungeun wipes her eyes with her sleeves and slowly nods at Jinsoul. "..Fine.. but please, keep yourself out of trouble"

___

Jinsoul's plan on confronting her boy best friend, well, her old boy best friend - actually worked. They didn't fight or anything(Nothing like any of Sooyoung did, when she confronted him) Jinsoul was much calmer than Sooyoung did, so no fighting happened between two ex best friends. Hearing this, Jungeun was happy enough. She'll finally going to move on. 

But of course Jinsoul has threatened him before leaving. "Dare to come near or stand near Jungeun, you and your shit of a whore will have a kife down your damn throats" It's not Jung Jinsoul to leave without a threat. Plus, she has Sooyoung - the girl can literally bail her out of jail if she ever does shove a knife down their throats.

"God, Jinsoul- what if he gets pissed because of the threat you said?? You really don't think about your actions, do you?" Jungeun says the next day after confronting Jungeun's ex boyfriend. "Jungie, please. Don't be scared of him" Jungeun scoffs, "Idiot! I'm not scared! I'm worried! You'll get hurt!" Jinsoul blinks and steps forward, closer to Jungeun. "Jungie!" She holds both of Jungeun's arms and gently shakes her. 

Jungeun looks at her with a frown, Jinsoul slowly smile because of Jungeun's expression. "I might say, you're quite cute when you're worried and almost panicking" Jinsoul says with that adoring look on her eyes and a playful smile on her lips. "Jinsoul-!" Jungeun whines and pulls her arms away in an attempt to step back away from Jinsoul.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop and will take this seriously" 

"Promise, you will."

"I promise... I will" 

Jungeun smiled and gently patted her head like a puppy. 

____

The next few weeks went by peacefully, without a pained and crying Jungeun. Of course, Jinsoul is very happy about this - knowing that her best friend is trying to move on and putting a lot of effort on avoiding her ex. 

But she didn't expect to hear Jungeun's sobs very early in the morning. 3:12 - it read. Jinsoul has Jungeun curled up on her lap while sobbing. Jinsoul has this sad look plastered on her face as she slowly pats Jungeun's back in an attempt to calm her down. Jinsoul really hates it when she sees Jungeun like this - it makes her feel useless.

Jinsoul plants a kiss on Jungeun's temples as the younger girl keeps on crying in her arms. Jinsoul remembered waking up to the sound of her phone ringing - it was Jungeun who was calling, Jinsoul didn't hesitate to pick it up because it was Jungeun for God's sake. She only heard sobs and whimpers, that's when she knew she has to come over quickly.

She arrived and spotted Jungeun curled into a ball on the very corner of her room, blanket barely covering her fully. And then there she is, sitting on that very corner while Jungeun cries on shoulder. "You miss him.." Jinsoul mutters. The younger girl on her lap slowly looks up at her 

"You miss him, don't you..?" Jinsoul repeats. Jungeun smiles bitterly at her and lowers her head again. "A-am I that o-obvious?" Jungeun forced a chuckle, "Hm-Mm" Jinsoul hums. "I-...Yeah..." 

"I miss him.." Jungeun confirms. "...And I don't like that I miss him.... I want to forget about him.." Jinsoul listens in intently, "I feel so stupid, soul... He's obviously a douche bag and a lying asshole- But I still love him.." 

"That isn't your fault Jungeun. You just loved, nothing is wrong with that - He's just.. an asshole from the very start. We just didn't pay attention and ignored it" Jungeun stayed silent. "Are you at least okay now?" Jungeun looks up at her and smiles, her eyes very puffy. "I am, thank you." 

Jinsoul pulled her into a hug. "Help me" Jungeun whispered, "Help you with what?" Silence after Jinsoul's question - "Help me move on.."

"I'm more than glad to do so" Jinsoul smiles. "I promise you, no negative energy will come in your way - not as long as I'm here, leading you up. If you don't mind.. I want to take you to my own world" 

______

The very next day - Jinsoul takes Jungeun to the place where she always goes to whenever she's down or upset. Jinsoul doesn't want to drive a car so she rides the bike with Jungeun instead. Jungeun has no idea where Jinsoul is taking her - all she knows is that Jinsoul is taking her to a very special place.

Jinsoul literally rides the bike up to a mountain with Jungeun riding on the back. It wasn't a very tall mountain it was like a mini hill to be honest, but Jungeun still felt worried that Jinsoul might get too tired "Want me to ride the bike instead?" She asks. Jinsoul shook her head. "I-it's fine, don't worry" She huffs 

When the trail starts to flatten, Jinsoul slows down and stops. From up that mini hill - Jungeun saw a very beautiful view of the city. Jungeun hopped off of Jinsoul's bike and just stopped to look at the view, "It's pretty, isn't it?" Jinsoul says as she stands beside Jungeun. The younger girl smiled and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, it is. I like it" 

"I knew you'd like it" Jinsoul smiles at Jungeun - that adoring smile that she does whenever she looks at Jungeun. "Why'd you take me here?" Jungeun asks   
Jinsoul hums. "I honestly don't know." She stops for a second 

"Hmm, I guess I just like to take people to places that are just as important as them" Jungeun chuckles at Jinsoul's answers. "Wow, you choose you words." Jungeun squints her eyes at Jinsoul - as if Jinsoul was being suspecious 

The older one laughs. "Can't you just take the compliment - it wouldn't hurt, yeah?" 

"Oh, will it? I guess it wouldn't." 

"It's not much pretty today - it's prettier at night." 

Jungeun just hums. And there was a peaceful silence between them. They just stood there - admiring the view, letting the wind pass them by. Jungeun loved the feeling of someone beside her, especially when it's Jinsoul. She felt so safe around her. As if Jinsoul will protect her from any other harm in the world. 

And her knowing Jinsoul, the older one would probably really do that - even if it was against her will. It has come to Jungeun that Jinsoul will do anything for her, and would never hesitate on doing so. She loves that Jinsoul, she loves every kind of Jinsoul - that's for sure. Jungeun smiled at her own thoughts. 

Also they were graduating soon - it must feel great to graduate with the friend you had literally ever since high school. That's very calming.

"Hey, soul." 

Jinsoul looks at her, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I .. ever dye my hair back to black?.." 

Jinsoul hums. "Depends," She says teasingly. "Why? Are you going to?"

"Am I going to? Maybe, of course, probably" Jinsoul laughs as Jungeun giggles. "I guess I am?" She says when she stopped giggling. 

"Then, I wouldn't mind" 

_______

It was finally their Graduation day, Jinsoul was more than prepared when she went earlier than anyone else. It made Jungeun laugh just by imagining Jinsoul was the very first one to arrive - without anyone there to talk to. (Jinsoul texted her) 

Jungeun hasn't went yet so Jinsoul nor anyone has seen how she looked at the moment, she wanted her arrival to be so damn fabulous. In reality, she just wanted to see what everyone's reaction would be when they see her.

So when she arrived - a lot of gasps were heard. Jinsoul was actually waiting for her, as soon as she stepped inside, Jinsoul just lost all interest on what she was doing (Not like she was doing anything in particular at all). Jungeun had cut her hair and dyed her hair back to black. That was a new look for Jungeun. 

"Wow, Kim Jungeun" Jinsoul muttered once Jungeun got close to her. "Is this really Kim Jungeun??? Am I mistaken??" Jinsoul teased. "Ugh, I hate you. You make feel so embarrassed!" Jungeun whines

Jinsoul chuckles and takes Jungeun's hand in hers, leading her to where their friends are. "Aren't you excited?" Jinsoul asks. "Me? No. Nervous? Yes." Jinsoul just smiles at her sweetly and continues to walk towards their friends

This was a moment that they've all been waiting for. This very moment where they grow up to be adults. The day where they get welcomed into the real world.

////

Jinsoul was excited, no nervousness is present. Her excitement only grew when she saw Jungeun. The past few weeks, she's been thinking and wondering then coming to the conclusion that - she, Jung Jinsoul is very in love with her friend. 

It all started when they went to that mini hill. It was then that her feelings started to grow and bloom into a flower. She promised herself that she'll only love Kim Jungeun for the rest of her life and yet that promise still lives on. Jungeun has cut and dyed her hair - and there is Jung Jinsoul still gay panicking about her in her mind.

Guess, nothing will change her love for Jungeun. 

____

After their Graduation, Jungeun invited Jinsoul over to sleep at her house. It was like a sleepover celebration for their graduation day. They talked and talked until there was nothing to even talk about anymore, being with one another was just too great of a feeling for them. They will never ever get tired of each other's presence.

They both lay down on Jungeun's bedroom floor, Just staring up at Jungeun's ceiling filled with glow in the dark stickers that Jiwoo gave her on her 7th birthday. The penguin was so obsessed with stickers that she also wanted to share her obsession with her friend. It was cold that night, but both of them didn't seem to mind the coldness.

"Would you go to my wedding if you were ever invited?" Jungeun randomly asks. Jinsoul suddenly burst out laughing, "Pfft. What kind of question is that??" 

"Nothing. So? Will you go to my wedding if you were ever invited? What's your answer?" 

Jinsoul frowns and hums. "I would." and then pause. "In fact I don't even need an invitation to go there. The wedding wouldn't even start without my presence" she says confidently.

Jungeun frowns and looks at Jinsoul, "What does that mean??" 

Jinsoul only smirked before chuckling. "I don't know either." she yawns and rolls over, "Let's sleep" 

"Y-yah! Wa-it...Ugh.. Nevermind. Goodnight, soul" 

"Goodnight."

_______

They grew up and got their own jobs, but they never got seperated from one another - not even once. They both decided to live in an apartment. They pretty much are like married couples living in an apartment. Jinsoul usually goes home at night and Jungeun- well Jungeun goes to work at night(Night shift)

Jinsoul was about to go home in 5 minutes so she calls Jungeun, just to let the younger one know that she'll be going home.

The phone rings for a sec and then Jungeun picks up.

"Hey, Jungie - I'm about to go home in 5 minutes. Want me to buy you something before you go to work?" 

"Oh, Hey soul! No, I'm good! I already left the apartment, and I already ate so it's fine"

"I see, take care! and good luck on your work tonight! I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning" 

"sure! I'll see you tom-"

Just then, it was cut off. Jinsoul heard a loud bang from the other line. Jinsoul's eyes widen at the loud sound, "Jungeun?? Hello??" Nothing. She heard nothing. Something in her head is telling her that something isn't right. So she stood up and ran to leave the building

Her coworkers looking at her with a confused look on their faces, but Jinsoul didn't pay much attention to them. She got into her car and drove as fast as she could - only to be stopped when she sees a lot of cars were forced to stop on one part of the road. 

She was starting to get nervous so she got out and looked at what was the commotion about.

When she did see what the commotion was, her eyes opened wide and she ran and ran until she got closer to the girl lying down on the cold hard ground. Blood was all over the girl's clothes.

Jinsoul knelt down... It was Jungeun.. her beloved Jungeun... No, no it can't be.

Jinsoul felt her eyes sting, she felt the warm tears building up in her eyes. It can't be... 

She looked at her and pulled her close to her, tears running down her cheek. Jungeun's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at Jinsoul. "H-hey.." She muttered 

"Jungeun, You're gonna be alright. Hold on." Jinsoul reassured her, "H-hey, Soul. L-listen" Jungeun slowly reached her hand up and caressed Jinsoul's cheek. "Jungeun - please don't talk. I want you to hold on, help is on their way" 

"J-jinsoul.." she mutters once again. Jinsoul's tears keep running down her cheeks. "Baby.. please don't talk.."

Jinsoul was begging at this point. Jungeun is seriously losing blood and she literally looks so drained, "D-..Do you remember when.. I asked you.. if you'd.. go to m-my wedding..??"

Jinsoul sobbed, "Y-yeah.." Jungeun weakly smiles, "A-and you..s-said that... t-the wedding wouldn't.. s-start without you.."

Jungeun paused. "Isn't it.. b-because.. you're s-supposed t-to be the o-one I'm going to b-be... m-married to.." Then she smiles widely as a tear escapes her eyes. "...Yes" Jinsoul muttered 

"So please hold on!.. Don't leave me.." Jinsoul said weakly, Jungeun smiles again..

"I-.....I love you" her eyes shuts close as she takes her very last breath.. before leaving Jinsoul.

_____

"Remembered that?" Jinsoul laughs as she tells Jungeun some stories from before. She sat in front of Jungeun's grave as the wind passes by. "I know that you can hear me.. I miss you.." Jinsoul smiles "Remember when you ask me if I will ever go to your wedding?.. that was a classic.. Because.. we both know the answer.." 

Jinsoul places something on Jungeun's grave and stands up. "We didn't had the chance to become girlfriends and didn't get married but...You're my wife and I am yours.." Jinsoul smiles. "I'm about to leave this country with Sooyoung and Jiwoo.. we'll miss you... I love you.. Jungeun" 

With that Jinsoul turned around and left. She left something behind, a wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FORGIVE ME


End file.
